


Please store your dumbass for a safer flight

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: 'skateboard' and 'fly'





	Please store your dumbass for a safer flight

“Sir… you can’t carry-on a skateboard. It has to be checked.”

“See?” Eddie whispered, on his toes so his mouth could be right next to Richie’s ear, speaking to him over his shoulder. “I fucking told you.”

Richie rolled his eyes, pushing Eddie back down to the floor and away with a large hand over his face. “M’am,” Richie stated, putting on his biggest smile as he leaned forward onto his elbow, along the stark white counter of the ticket kiosk. “It’ll fit in the overhead bins, and barely take up any room on its back. If I store it on my suitcase, however, it’s liable to get all jacked up, and much more likely to fuck up other’s luggage too, and the carousel.”

“With all due respect, it’d have to be stored _within_ your suitcase. Where it would be safe. We wouldn’t allow it to be strapped to the outside, either.”

“Moron…” Eddie mumbled, into Richie’s upper arm as he pulled his boyfriend away from the desk. Since clearly his ‘charms’ were not going to work against the _airport_ ’s rules and regulations. “Come on, jackass… Let’s figure out if any of your junk can fit in my suitcase so you can take your dumbass skateboard with us.”

Frowning, Richie let himself be pulled forward, luggage and all, grumbling about how he had her on the rocks. “She was gonna budge, Eddie; you didn’t give me a chance.”

“Rich. I’m the _only_ one who gives you a chance.”


End file.
